Grey et Jubia (FairyTail FanFiction)
by Zayalla
Summary: Après une énième bataille, Grey se retrouve avec une Jubia blessée sur les bras...
1. Chapter 1 : Grey et Jubia

**Chapitre 1 : Grey et Jubia**

Après une énième bataille...

Le cadavre de leurs derniers ennemis étaient étendus sur la plaine. Durant l'affrontement contre les partisans de Zeleph, Jubia et Grey avaient été séparés de leurs amis. Ils avaient finalement réussi à remporter la victoire, au prix de maints sacrifices. Épuisée, Jubia se releva péniblement puis se tourna vers Grey, le visage rayonnant.

-Monsieur Grey ! Nous avons gagné ! Jubia est si heureuse, elle craignait que nous ne parvenions pas à vaincre ces crapules. Ils étaient tellement forts !

Grey lui lança un regard attendrit. Il aimait la façon dont elle le regardait en cet instant, un sourire d'une pureté sans nom sur le visage. Elle transpirait l'innocence et la naïveté enfantine. Un contraste saisissant avec la puissance et l'assurance qui émanait d'elle lors des combats. Cela faisait son charme.

Soudain, un mouvement attira son regard, quelque part, derrière la jeune fille. La peur le saisit.

-JUBIA ! Derrière toi !

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement. Une douleur lui déchira l'abdomen. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut avec horreur la lame qui la transperçait de part en part. Elle leva les yeux vers son ami qui la regardait avec terreur.

Grey se fit violence et, saisit d'une rage incontrôlable, balança une rafale de pieux de glace en direction du soldat d'Arbaless qui, dans un dernier sursaut d'énergie, avait poignardé Jubia par derrière. Celle-ci s'effondra et Grey n'eut que le temps de la retenir avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et se pencha sur elle. Elle agonisait. La douleur était intolérable. Malgré sa vision embuée de larmes, elle vit le regard défait de Grey penché sur elle.

-Je vais tenter de retirer cette épée, bredouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire, je gèlerai la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Jubia acquiesça difficilement. Elle poussa un hurlement déchirant quand elle sentit le métal froid s'extirper de son ventre. Elle se mit à haleter avec difficulté. Puis les mains de Grey formèrent une couche de glace de part et d'autre de la blessure. Mais cela ne suffirait pas, il le savait. La blessure était trop grave et il ne pouvait pas arrêter l'hémorragie interne.

-Jubia, je t'en prie, tu es plus forte que ça, supplia Grey.

Sa voix se brisa.

-Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie.

Jubia leva douloureusement une main et essuya une larme sur la joue du jeune homme. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il pleurait.

-Mon...sieur Grey, souffla la jeune fille, Jubia va bien. Monsieur Grey est sauf. Et elle vous a toujours fait confiance depuis le jour où vous lui avez évité une chute mortelle.

-Mais pourquoi ? murmura le jeune homme. Pourquoi m'accordes-tu ta confiance alors que je n'ai même pas été capable de te prévenir à temps ?

Jubia sourit à travers ses larmes. A cet instant, elle rayonnait d'une beauté dont Grey ne s'était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent.

-Jubia vous fait confiance, alors que vous l'avez abandonnée pour rejoindre les rangs ennemis, alors qu'elle est tombée malade à cause de vous, alors que vous ne lui accordez jamais un regard gentil en présence des autres. Et vous vous demandez pourquoi Jubia vous fait confiance ?

Elle prit un air à la fois peiné et amusé.

-C'est que Jubia vous aime Monsieur Grey. Elle pensait que vous l'auriez remarqué après toutes les pitreries qu'elle a fait pour attirer votre attention.

Grey la contempla avec douleur. Bien sûr qu'il s'en était rendu compte ! Erza l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Il aurait dû mettre au clair ses sentiments pour elle avant. Maintenant il était trop tard.

-Jubia, reste avec moi, je t'en prie.

Les sanglots dans la voix du jeune homme transpercèrent le cœur de la jeune fille plus vivement que l'épée dans son abdomen. Elle retint un hoquet de douleur.

Les joues de Grey étaient désormais brouillées de larmes. Il pleurait sans retenue. Jubia ferma les yeux. La douleur semblait s'évanouir au fur et à mesure que son corps perdait ses sensations. Elle était bien, dans les bras de Grey, qui la tenait délicatement serrée contre lui.

Elle ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux, souris à son ami, puis se laissa emporter...

...O...

Quand il vit Jubia fermer les yeux, Grey sentit sont monde s'écrouler. Il sentit son cœur se tordre de douleur et ses entrailles se déchirer. Il prit alors conscience de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille et eu envie de mourir de sa stupidité. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avant qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il était trop tard ? Il revit le sourire de la jeune fille quand elle le retrouvait le matin. Ses joues rouges quand il était trop proche d'elle. Il revécu le sentiment de jalousie qui l'emprisonnait quand Léon portait son regard amoureux sur elle. La rage qu'il éprouvait quand elle était blessée. Et sa satisfaction lorsqu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, même s'il la repoussait par la suite.

Grey contempla le visage de la jeune fille. Elle semblait si petite et fragile, perdue dans ses bras. Son visage semblait détendu. Il promena son regard sur la courbe de sa gorge, celle de ses lèvres, sur les longs cils bleus de ses yeux fermés. Il réprima un sanglot. Mue par une impulsion, il se pencha sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient d'une douceur infinie, mais si froides. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Quand, au bout de longues secondes, il se redressa, il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

C'est alors qu'il sentit un étrange phénomène se produire en lui. On aurait dit qu'une vague de chaleur prenait forme dans son estomac. C'était comme... Comme si la magie qui l'habitait s'était soudain éveillée d'un long sommeil et qu'elle revenait soudain à la vie. Il senti la boule de chaleur se propager dans tous son corps. Il lui sembla qu'elle lui brûlait les muscles, les os et la peau. Puis, elle quitta lentement son corps pour se rependre dans celui de Jubia, toujours pressé contre le sien. Ou plutôt, il sentit qu'il se fondait lui-même un peu dans la jeune fille. Comme s'ils avaient fusionné, pour ne faire plus qu'un. Le ventre de la jeune fille, sous lui, se mit à chauffer. Éberlué, le jeune homme regarda la glace qu'il avait créé fondre. Dessous, la peau de la jeune fille était blanche et lisse, sans aucune imperfection.

Un soubresaut secoua Jubia et elle ouvrit les yeux en inspirant une grande goulée d'air. Grey la regarda, n'osant en croire ses yeux. La jeune fille porta une main à sa poitrine et leva des yeux écarquillés vers Grey.

-Monsieur Gr... ?

L'épaule du jeune homme l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase. Il s'était jeté dans ses bras et la serrait désormais contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Jubia sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Elle sentait Grey pleurer contre elle, bouleversé par le miracle qui venait de se produire.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant une éternité, puis le jeune homme se dégagea pour prendre le visage de Jubia entre ses mains.

-Comment... ? Tu étais morte...

-Je...

Les lèvres du jeune homme emprisonnèrent les siennes, noyant ses paroles. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le moment dont elle avait tant rêvé était enfin arrivé... Si elle avait su dans quelles circonstances... Le rouge aux joues, elle rendit passionnément son baiser à Grey. Les mains du jeune homme se promenèrent le long de son dos puis finirent par se perdre dans sa chevelure bleue. Jubia agrippa les épaules du jeune homme et se pressa contre son torse nu. Ils prolongèrent leur baiser enflammé jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'air.

Grey posa alors son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime aussi, souffla-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2 : Par une nuit sans Lune

**Chapitre 2 : Par une nuit sans Lune**

Les étoiles étincelaient dans la nuit. Un vent frais et doux soufflait sur la colline. Les branches de l'arbre bruissaient doucement. Étendue dans l'herbe grasse, Jubia contemplait le ciel nocturne. La lune avait disparu cette nuit-là, si bien qu'il faisait très sombre. La jeune fille s'amusait à trouver des formes de constellations pour essayer de s'occuper l'esprit.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs heures que la bataille avait pris fin. Mais le souvenir de son baiser avec le jeune homme était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. La lumière des étoiles se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus. Elle avait l'impression de rêver.

Elle se roula en boule contre l'une des racines du chêne et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa emporter par le vent qui venait taquiner sa peau. L'herbe était douce sous elle et l'odeur de la mousse enivrante. Une irrésistible envie de dormir la submergea. Elle était comblée. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait en retour, et cela valait tout l'or du monde. Elle sourit.

...O...

Le rocher sous son dos était dur. Quelques petites saillies venaient lui piquer le dos, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Son regard était fixé sur la colline. Il regardait la faible lumière des étoiles se refléter sur le doux visage de la jeune fille. Devant son air rêveur, il sourit. Elle était vraiment adorable. Le vent ébouriffa sa chevelure noire mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il ramena son genou droit vers lui et s'appuya dessus.

Quand il avait vu la jeune fille quitter l'infirmerie de la guilde sans autorisation, il l'avait suivie pour s'assurer que tout irait bien. Il l'avait fait discrètement, car malgré les apparences, il comprenait son besoin de liberté.

Une chouette hulula. Surpris, il fut tiré de ses pensées. Il porta son attention sur la jeune fille, qui s'était roulée en boule. Cette nuit était si paisible. Il faisait bon, le ciel était magnifique malgré l'absence de lune. Attendri, il attendit quelques instants, puis se décida à ramener l'adorable fuyarde à la guilde.

...

Deuxième chapitre un peu court, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite ne sera pas de cette teneur-là ! Voili voilou, bisous !


	3. Chapter 3 : Foutue Impulsion

**Chapitre 3 : Foutue impulsion**

En ouvrant les yeux, Jubia ne compris pas immédiatement dans quel lieu elle se trouvait. Elle battit des paupières en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans une des chambres de la guilde. Perplexe, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se souvenait pourtant s'être endormie dans l'herbe, sous le grand arbre... Quelqu'un avait dû la ramener. Grey peut-être... ?

Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent et elle rougit malgré elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Elle qui avait toujours tout fait pour attirer l'attention de son , maintenant qu'elle l'avait obtenue, elle se sentait toute drôle. Comme Grey ne semblait porter aucune attention à ce qu'elle effectuait pour se faire remarquer, elle ne se privait pas de faire l'andouille. Mais désormais, elle se sentait gênée de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

-Mon Dieu... Quelle cruche Jubia fait, elle ne s'attendait pas à réagir de la sorte !

Elle secoua la tête, écarlate, les yeux hallucinés. De la fumée semblait sortir de ses oreilles et ses joues gonflées par tous les mots qu'elle aurait aimé dire à la fois la faisait ressembler à un petit hamster hystérique. Elle resta dans cette folie jusqu'à ce que le bruit familier de la démarche de Mirajane se fasse entendre. Immédiatement, elle se calma, et fit mine de contempler le temps par la fenêtre.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et le visage souriant de la belle barmaid apparut.

-Alors, la grande blessée se remet ? Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil malicieux.

-Jubia...Jubia va mieux, merci, bafouilla l'intéressée gênée par les sous-entendus qu'elle percevait dans la voix de la démone.

Mirajane rit malicieusement tout en s'approchant de la table de nuit pour servir un verre d'eau à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se résolu à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Et... Monsieur Grey...?

-Il va bien ! Juste encore sous le choc, mais tu sais comment il est, il n'admettra jamais que tu lui as fait peur !

Étonnée, Jubia se rendit compte que son amie ne semblait pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passer entre elle et son Monsieur Grey. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle sentait son cœur battre plus fort, et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle secoua la tête pour faire tomber sa crinière bleue devant son visage.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Mirajane. Tu sais, le Maître n'explique pas comment tu as pu guérir aussi facilement, car d'après ce que nous a rapporté Grey, tu étais dans un sale état... On a bien quelques hypothèses, comme le fait que vos magies respectives soient très proches... Et puis, comme ton corps est constitué d'eau, bien plus que celui des humains normaux je veux dire, Grey a sans doute agit sans le savoir sur ton métabolisme. Enfin bref, tu vas mieux ce qui est l'essentiel, reprit joyeusement la jeune femme après une pause, Grey a dit qu'il passerait te voir ce matin, il s'inquiète encore beaucoup, tu sais ?

Jubia releva la tête et croisa le regard entendu de Mirajane. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner que Jubia et Monsieur Grey... ? N'était-elle pas censée n'en rien savoir deux secondes plus tôt ?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée et un boulet bleu fonça vers Jubia pour se nicher contre sa poitrine. Éberluée, elle regarda Happy, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps de chat. Quel émotif celui-là !

-J'ai cru que tu étais morte quand j'ai vu Grey te transporter jusqu'ici ! Sanglota la pauvre petite boule de poil, tu étais couverte de sang !

-Laisse-la respirer Happy ! Lança une voix que Jubia reconnu entre mille.

Elle leva la tête et fusilla sa rivale du regard. Lucy lui sourit gentiment, inconsciente de la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Natsu était lui aussi entré à la suite de son ami bleu.

-Alors, tu t'sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'appuyant sur le lit.

-Jubia va mi..

-Parce que tu nous as fait peur, sanglota Happy toujours nicher dans les bras de la jeune femme qui s'en étonna.

Habituellement, il agissait comme ça avec Lucy, pas avec elle...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il prend à Happy ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

-Oh, il ne veut pas l'avouer, mais il a fait dans sa culotte quand on t'a vu revenir dans les bras du glaçon, répondit Natsu en riant.

-C'est pas vrai, couina le chat en se retournant, des larmes et de la morve plein le visage.

-Heu... Mira, c'est pas dangereux de laisser trainer autant de bactéries à côté d'une blessée ? intervint Lucy.

-Allez vient Happy, je vais te concocter un petit festin, dit gentiment la barmaid en se tournant vers le petit bonhomme qui acquiesça doucement en se laissant emporter.

Dès que la jolie jeune femme eue quitter la pièce, Lucy s'approcha de Jubia. Celle-ci aurait grogné si sa gorge ne lui avait pas fait aussi mal. Elle n'appréciait pas le regard que Lucy posait sur elle. Beaucoup trop curieux à son gout...

-Tu veux bien nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas avec Grey ? Parce qu'il est vraiment étrange depuis hier... Il semble tout le temps dans la lune, et dès qu'on parle de toi, il s'affole et va demander de tes nouvelles...

-Ouais, on dirait qu'il a péter une durite le glaçon ! s'esclaffa Natsu.

-Tu veux vraiment voir ce que ça fait quand je pète une durite l'allumette ? Grogna une voix près de la porte.

Le cœur de Jubia bondit quand elle aperçut Grey adossé au chambranle de la porte. Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son rival qui répondit :

-J'aimerai bien voir ça oui, ça me permettra de t'en coller une !

-Ah oui !? T'es sur le feu follet ?

-Feu follet ?! s'étrangla le chasseur de dragon.

-Hola, tout doux, on se calme les mecs ! Je vous signale que vous êtes dans une infirmerie là ! s'insurgea Lucy.

Jubia assista à cet échange avec un sentiment de malaise au creux du ventre. Grey lui avait à peine accordé un regard et elle se mit à douter. Avait-elle rêvé la veille ? Ou attendait-il qu'ils soient seuls pour... Jubia rougit et sourit d'un air rêveur sous ses cheveux. Était repartie dans ses fantasmes...

...O...

Ce matin-là, Grey avait décidé de passer voir Jubia, au bout d'un long débat intérieur. Depuis qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, elle ne quittait pas ses pensées, mais il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elle, surtout en présence des autres.

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, il jura en reconnaissant la voix de Natsu. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là bordel ? Mais il avait croisé Mirajane à l'allée donc il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour à moins que cela ne paraisse suspect. Surtout qu'il avait la nette impression que la démone avait deviné une partie de l'histoire... Elle était bien plus intelligente qu'elle n'en avait l'air, soupira le jeune homme.

Il se décida donc à entrer dans la chambre de Jubia. Il lui jeta rapide coup d'oeil, étrangement mal à l'aise et reporta son attention sur Natsu pour cacher son malaise.

Comme d'habitude, la salamandre fit tout son possible pour lui casser les burnes, mais Lucy intervint.

-Ça va Lulu, on faisait que plaisanter, ronchonna Natsu.

Grey haussa un sourcil. "Lulu" ? Natsu ne l'appelait que très rarement comme ça et cela devait bien faire plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas ressorti. Pendant que ses amis commençaient à se disputer comme un vieux couple, il s'approcha de Jubia.

Celle-ci releva la tête et il fut surpris par le rouge qui semblait avoir envahi ses joues. Cela ne lui déplu pas, même s'il n'en montra rien. Du moins, il essaya... un demi-sourire pointa sur ces lèvres. Jubia se redressa, en apparence gênée. Le comportement de la jeune femme l'étonna. Elle avait toujours été tout sauf timide avec lui.

-Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

-Jubia... Jubia va mieux Monsieur Grey... Elle est juste... un peu confuse, murmura-t-elle en retour, plus perdue que jamais.

Grey la regarda, pas mécontent du changement qui semblait s'être opéré chez la jeune femme. Son regard dévia, attiré par ses lèvres roses. Il se mordit la langue pour se forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle lui plaisait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il avait fallu qu'elle soit à la frontière de la mort... et si elle ne s'était jamais réveillée ? Il se jura que plus jamais il ne ferait une aussi grossière erreur.

-Je me faisais du souci pour toi, dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Le regard de la jeune femme se teinta de tendresse. Elle sourit doucement en baissant les yeux.

-Jubia ne réalise toujours pas... Elle se dit que c'est un rêve pour que Monsieur Grey ose lui dire cela.

C'était sans doute un rêve, oui. Mais Grey se pinça le bras et constata que ce n'en était pas un. Il contempla un instant le visage de son amie, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Jubia rougit de plus belle quand il laissa un instant son nez frôler sa joue pour humer son parfum. Les cheveux de la jeune femme lui caressèrent le visage. Il aurait aimé se coucher à ses côtés et s'endormir, le visage enfouit dans sa douche chevelure. Son cœur se gonfla d'un sentiment d'amour si fort qu'il faillit défaillir sous le choc. Que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela. Mais la proximité de Jubia semblait troubler son esprit sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison... Il l'aimait, de ça il était certain. Mais de là à s'évanouir en sa présence... il faudrait qu'il en parle au Maître. Quoique... pas sûr qu'il soit d'une grande aide dans ce domaine-là...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se redressa qu'il se rendit compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Simultanément, les deux amants se tournèrent vers Natsu et Lucy qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Alors si je m'attendais à ça... !

Et merde. Foutu impulsion. Ils étaient pris sur le fait...


	4. Chapter 4 : Une mission?

**Chapitre 4 : Une mission ?**

Jubia se figea devant les visages stupéfaits de ses amis. Elle avait oublié leur présence, si troublée par Grey qui se tenait près d'elle. Son comportement n'avait rien à voir avec l'affection froide qu'il lui portait d'habitude. Elle le sentait troublé, et croyait percevoir les battements accélérés de son coeur. Le pendentif en forme de crucifix du jeune homme frôlait sa poitrine tandis qu'il se redressait, gêné.

Natsu ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée sur une Wendy affolée :

-Le Maitre convoque tout le monde d'urgence, il se passe quelque chose du côté d'Arbaless !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Natsu et Lucy se ruèrent à l'extérieur, non sans avoir échangé un regard inquiet, l'attitude étrange de Grey et Jubia oubliée. Ces derniers se consultèrent également du regard, et Grey, aidant Jubia à marcher, se dirigea lui aussi vers la taverne.

Une fois arrivés, ils furent assaillis par le bruit qui régnait dans la taverne. Tous les mages réunis discutaient entre eux, inquiets. Jubia aperçus Gadjil qui lui sourit. Elle y répondit, un peu vacillante, le bras musclé de Grey passé autour de sa taille. Malgré la situation, elle était totalement obnubilée par le torse du jeune homme qu'elle sentait sous le fin tissu de sa mince chemise de nuit. Son bras droit, nu, reposait contre la peau du jeune homme, qui, évidemment, avait perdu sa chemise entre temps.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il, un soupçon d'inquiétude au fond de ses belles prunelles d'un bleu si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir.

Jubia acquiesça légèrement troublée. Elle maudit son corps. Il réagissait si étrangement à chaque fois que Grey la touchait ! Et ce depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, en tant qu'ennemis. Dès qu'il avait posé la main sur elle, un frisson avait parcouru tout son corps. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse de ce fier combattant au certain penchant pour le nudisme. Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme. Son parfum assaillit ses narines et elle crut défaillir.

Grey, de son côté, percevait les battements effrénés du cœur de sa belle. Essayant de combattre la rougeur qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues, il tentait d'oublier le contact de la poitrine de la jeune femme contre la sienne. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle porte cet accoutrement ? Les bretelles du vêtement dévoilaient les bras ivoire de la jeune femme, si souvent cachés sous son manteau. Le tissu clair épousait les formes de Jubia, ne laissant pas énormément de place à l'imagination...

Un toussotement le tira de ses pensées.

Là-haut, sur la rambarde du premier étage, le Maitre attendait que le silence se fasse. Il semblait fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux s'étant agrandis.

-Mes chers petits, commença Makarof une fois le silence installé. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Zeleph n'en a pas terminé avec nous, j'en ai bien peur. Il a envoyé le reste de ses troupes à notre rencontre.

L'annonce fit frémir l'ensemble des mages présents. Une bataille avait déjà eu lieu, meurtrière. Qu'arriverait-il cette fois ?

Grey serra Jubia un peu plus fort contre lui. Il sentit sa main délicate se poser sur son pectoral droit. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle avait pâlit. Il déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

-Tout ira bien ma belle, tu verras.

Surprise, Jubia leva la tête vers lui. "Ma belle" ? Il ne l'avait jamais appelée comme ça... Et cela était loin de lui déplaire...

Un autre toussotement retenti mettant fin aux rumeurs inquiètes de la foule.

-Tous les mages en état devront se rendre à la rencontre de nos ennemis. Ezra vous informera de la marche à suivre. En attendant, les blessés viendront me voir.

Sautant de son perchoir, le Maitre disparu aux yeux des mages. Grey, emportant Jubia avec lui, se dirigea vers l'escalier. Une fois en haut, il alla trouver le petit homme.

-Ah, Grey, Jubia, je suis content de vous voir, dit chaleureusement le vieil homme. Comment vas-tu ma petite ?

-Jubia va mieux monsieur. Merci...

La jeune femme fut prise de nausées qui lui furent tourner la tête, démentant ses paroles rassurantes.

-Grey, vient l'asseoir par ici, elle est encore trop faible pour rester aussi longtemps debout.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Jubia se retrouva enfoncée dans un fauteuil.

-Dis-moi jeune fille, comment as-tu fait pour nous fausser compagnie l'autre jour ? Grey venait seulement de te ramener à la guilde, demanda le Maitre curieux.

-Jubia avait besoin de prendre l'air, et on ne lui avait pas encore donné de calmants...

Grey sourit. Ce petit bout de femme avait le don de le surprendre. Et sa façon si particulière de parler le troublait car il pouvait sentir derrière toutes les épreuves que la jeune femme avait traversées, enfant.

Quand il l'avait questionné à ce sujet, elle avait répondu qu'elle s'était mise à parler à la troisième personne pour combler le vide de son cœur. Elle avait toujours été fui par les autres enfants, craignant la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux dès qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle. Cette façon de parler lui avait permis de sortir de cette solitude, parlant d'elle comme d'un personnage fictif, qui n'était alors plus atteint par la cruauté du monde. Cette habitude était tellement ancrée en elle que même son arrivée à la guilde et la découverte de sa nouvelle famille n'avaient pu la faire disparaître. Mais Grey aimait cette particularité chez la jeune femme car elle la rendait unique.

\- Je vois, sourit le vieux mage. Tu n'es pas en état de combattre ma chère. J'ai donc une mission pour toi - pour vous.

-Nous ? S'étonna Grey.

-Oui. Après les récents événements, il semble qu'un lien se soit tissé entre vous. Il vous rendra plus fort, mais pour l'heure Jubia est trop faible pour que l'on prenne le risque de vous envoyer au combat. Si jamais elle se faisait tuer, je ne pourrais prévoir les répercussions que cela aurait sur toi, Grey.

-Que devront faire Monsieur Grey et Jubia? Questionna cette dernière.

-J'ai décidé de vous envoyer quémander l'aide de l'un de mes vieux amis. Vous prendrez Natsu et Lucy avec vous. Happy serra surement du voyage aussi, mais je préfère éloigner Natsu des combats. Il a été très éprouvé mentalement, et la distance avec Zeleph lui fera sans doute du bien.

Grey et Jubia se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention à l'état de Natsu, lui qui ne semblait pas être différent de l'ordinaire. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était moins présent. Comme si une part de son esprit était ailleurs.

Bref, en clair, ils allaient devoir partir en mission avec l'allumette et la rivale.

Les deux seules personnes présentes lors de leur moment d'égarement à l'infirmerie.

Les deux seules qui se doutaient que quelque chose se passait entre eux...


	5. Chapter 5 : Trop mignonne

**Chapitre 5 : Trop mignonne…**

Abasourdies par les paroles du Maître, Grey et Jubia se regardèrent. Partir en mission avec Lucy et Natsu ? Il voulait leur mort, c'était certain...

-Et je ne veux aucune objection, reprit le Maître d'une voix aiguë mais néanmoins autoritaire, comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées.

Après ça, le vieux mage sourit de toutes ses dents et sorti de la pièce en sautillant joyeusement, laissant ses deux protégés, pantelants.

Jubia s'éclaircie la gorge, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout saisi.

-Cela veut dire que Monsieur Grey et Jubia vont devoir...?

-Oui, soupira le jeune homme.

Ils se turent un instant, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Natsu triomphant.

-Yeeeeee! On va enfin pour se reposer un peu et savoir ce qui vous arrive au glaçon et à toi ! S'écria le jeune chasseur de dragon, tellement heureux qu'une flammèche dansait dans sa bouche grande ouverte.

Quand la salamandre se mit à danser de joie tout en crachant des panaches de fumée par les oreilles, Grey leva les yeux au ciel. C'était reparti...

Après avoir fait leurs bagages, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la forêt, comme l'indiquait le plan que leur avait fourni le Maître, avant leur départ, en leur conseillant de faire attention. Il leur avait dit que s'ils ne revenaient pas en un seul morceaux, il leur arracherait personnellement les yeux, ce à quoi Natsu avait répondu : "Ça va aller le vieux ! Pas besoin de faire ta mère poule !", avant de se prendre un coup de poing surdimensionné sur le crâne.

...O...

Depuis plusieurs minutes qu'ils marchaient, aucun d'eux n'avait encore décroché un mot, bien que l'on sentît l'impatience de Lucy et de Natsu qui ne cessaient de lorgner en direction de Grey et Jubia. Le jeune mage de glace aidait parfois son amie, mais cette dernière avait repris graduellement des forces depuis leur départ, si bien qu'elle n'avait que de très rares fois besoin de son soutien. Happy, lui, ne semblait pas au courant de la situation, et gambadait tantôt devant eux, tantôt au-dessus, voletant gaiement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-C'est génial, vous trouvez pas ? C'est presque comme au bon vieux temps ! Il manque juste Erza... dit le chat avec une petite moue tristounette.

N'y tenant plus, Natsu explosa :

-Alors ! Je veux touuuut savoir ! Si vous croyez que j'ai pas remarqué vos petits regard de naaaaamoureux, vous vous fourrez le doigts dans le nez jusqu'au coude !

-Dans l'oeil Natsu, le corrigea Lucy, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

-T'es sûre ? Je croyais pourtant me souvenir que c'était dans le nez...

Grey poussa un soupir de soulagement. Leurs deux camarades en avaient encore pour quelques heures de débats avant qu'ils ne reviennent à la charge.

Mais c'était sans compter Happy, qui loin d'être sourd, avait une soudaine envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire :

-Comment ça des amoureux ? Dis, Natsu, dis-moi !

-Ah oui, j'avais failli zapper ! Figure-toi qu'après ton départ de l'infirmerie, Monsieur Glaçon et Madame Flotte se sont lancés de ces regards ! Et même que Grey l'a embrassé sur laaaa jouuuue!

Si les yeux d'Happy avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils auraient roulé sur le chemin pour ensuite venir se perdre dans les buissons.

-QUOI ?! s'écria le petit chat bleu. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! C'est toujours moi qui suis au courant des couples avant tout le monde normalement !

Repensant à la manière dont Happy avait tourmenté Natsu et Lucy en leur criant sans cesse qu'ils étaient amoureux, Grey remercia la salamandre silencieusement. Ce qu'il regretta immédiatement, bien évidemment. Mais son rival leur avait quand même évité un retour en force de Happy et de ses "Ils sont amoureux, ils sont amoureux !" et de ses "ohhh les amoureux !".

Jubia, de son côté, tentait de combattre le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage. Oui. Grey et elle étaient amoureux... Enfin ! Elle jubilait intérieurement. Son Grey l'avait _embrassé_! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Au souvenir de ses lèvres contre sa peau, elle frémit de plaisir. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, où Grey se rendrait compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Car Jubia, malgré le fait qu'elle soit parfois excessive, ne s'était jamais bercée de faux espoirs. Elle avait bien vu avec quelle ardeur Grey la fixait parfois, sans même s'en rendre compte lui-même. Elle sourit tendrement. Son Grey était à elle seule désormais !

Aux anges, elle ne prit pas garde où elle mettait les pieds, et se prit une racine dans le tibia. Avec un cri, elle bascula sur Grey qui marchait devant elle et s'affala sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Lucy et Natsu stoppèrent net devant la vision de Jubia, allongée sur le dos de Grey, lui-même affalé sur Happy qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Jubia se redressa, mortifiée. Grey se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ?!

La manière brutale dont le jeune homme avait prononcé ses mots atteignit Jubia en plein coeur. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, elle s'extasiait de sa nouvelle relation avec Grey. Pourtant, il semblerait que ça n'ait même pas effleuré son ami, qui se comportait de nouveau comme avant. Elle retint les sanglots qui menaçaient de la submerger.

Grey, voyant les yeux de Jubia s'embuer de larmes, se maudit intérieurement. Son amie venait à peine de se remettre de ses blessures et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de lui crier après. Il était vraiment sans coeur. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qu'il aurait sans doute dû être plus doux avec elle...Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment à quel point elle pouvait être émotive. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un d'adroit avec les sentiments.

-Je…excuse-moi Jubia, je voulais pas dire ça, dit-il doucement.

Mais loin de réconforter son amie, cet élan d'affection la fit fondre en larmes. Atrocement gêné et déboussolé, Grey resta un instant figé sur place. Il toussota, conscient du regard de Lucy et Natsu posé sur eux -Happy étant toujours dans les pommes.

Puis, il se pencha et prit Jubia dans ses bras.

Stupéfaite, la jeune femme en oublia un instant de pleurer. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il la serrait tendrement dans ses bras, les larmes reprirent de plus belle et elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Trop d'émotions d'un coup.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, j'avais bien d...

La phrase triomphante de Natsu mourut dans sa gorge face au regard meurtrier de Lucy. Elle le menaça du doigt, puis reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle soupira. C'était tellement romantique...Des étoiles dans les yeux, elle observa la suite avec gourmandise, certaine d'y trouver de l'inspiration pour son roman.

Grey serra un instant Jubia dans ses bras, puis se détacha d'elle. Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son beau visage. Les yeux de la jeune femme plongés dans les siens, il lui caressa doucement la joue du pouce. Elle était tellement mignonne... Puis son regard se posa sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Il posa la main sur la tête de Jubia pour l'attirer vers lui.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, les lèvres de Grey s'étaient emparées des siennes.


	6. Chapter 6 : Je l'aime

**Chapitre 6 : Je l'aime**

Stupéfaite, Jubia ouvrit de grands yeux. Grey...l'embrassait...devant Lucy et Natsu.

Submergée par l'émotion, elle baissa les paupières sur ses yeux qui s'emplissaient doucement de larmes.

La main de Grey qui était posée sur sa tête glissa jusqu'à sa joue et le jeune homme emprisonna le visage de la jeune femme entre ses larges mains aux doigts fins. Le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet frôlait la mâchoire de la jeune femme qu'il embrassait avec douceur.

Les yeux fermés, il emplissait ses poumons du parfum que dégageaient les cheveux bleus de la jeune femme. Son coeur battait plus fort, plus vite. Les doigts plongés dans les cheveux soyeux de Jubia, il approfondit son baiser, infiltrant sa langue entre les lèvres de la jeune femme qui sursauta, surprise. Elle se reprit rapidement et répondit au baiser du jeune homme qui devenait de plus en plus enfiévré.

Quant à eux, Lucy et Natsu contemplaient la scène comme s'ils étaient face à deux extra-terrestres. Grey, leur compagnon d'ordinaire si froid et distant, embrassait Jubia à pleine bouche. Natsu avait la sienne si grande ouverte qu'un oiseau aurait pu y faire son nid sans problèmes.

Lucy, elle, contemplait la scène, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait si longtemps attendu ce moment et était si ravie pour ses deux amis ! Ils se tournaient autour depuis si longtemps déjà ! Jubia clamant son amour pour le jeune homme brun tandis que ce dernier ne la regardait d'une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait surprendre son regard affectueux, et surtout pas la jeune femme qu'il contemplait avec tant de déférence.

Quand Grey s'écarta enfin de Jubia, la jeune femme avait les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Il esquissa un petit sourire. Puis demanda d'un ton un peu bourru :

-Ça va mieux ?

-Ou-oui, bredouilla la jeune femme, confuse.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Grey tandis qu'il appuyait son front contre celui de sa douce amie. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses joues et entendait les battements du coeur de la magicienne tant ils étaient proches.

Puis il se redressa et aida la jeune femme à se relever. Il la tint un instant dans ses bras, puis lui saisit la main et continua son chemin tout en lançant aux deux mages restés derrière eux :

-Le spectacle est fini. Et n'oubliez pas Happy, il faudrait pas qu'il panique s'il voit qu'on est plus là.

Sortant de leur stupeur, Natsu et Lucy se tournèrent vers le chat bleu qui était toujours étendu au sol, gazouillant des mots sans queue ni tête, un sourie béat sur les lèvres.

-Happy ! Happy ? Appela Natsu tout en secouant le chat dans tous les sens.

Puis à l'intention de Grey :

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu viens de le rendre fou ! T'as pas honte de peser 20 tonnes !? Regarde ce pauvre Happy ! Il a complètement perdu la tête ! Eh ! L'HOMME DES NEIGES, J'TE CAUSE !

Mais Grey ignora superbement son rival, tout en continuant d'avancer, trainant une Jubia encore sous le choc derrière lui. Personne ne pouvait le voir, mais à cet instant, le visage de l'insondable mage de glace semblait avoir été repeint en rouge...

…O…

Au bout de quelques heures de trajet, la petite troupe décida de faire une halte dans une petite clairière. Tandis que Grey et Natsu s'occupaient du feu, Jubia et Lucy avaient étendu Happy dans un sac de couchage. La pauvre petite chose s'était finalement remise de son assommement, mais le chat était épuisé de leur long chemin. Il avait consommé ses forces en voletant péniblement derrière le groupe après avoir retrouvé quelques une de ses ressources, mais la chute de Grey sur lui avait quand même eut quelques conséquences sur sa forme.

-Vous savez qui c'est le type que le vieux veut qu'on retrouve ? demanda soudainement Natsu.

-Le Maître à dit que c'était l'un de ses vieux amis, mais Jubia ne sait rien de plus, répondit la mage aux cheveux bleus.

-Je suppose qu'il doit être très puissant pour que le Maitre nous demanda d'aller le trouver, dit pensivement Lucy, tout en caressant doucement la tête d'Happy qui s'était roulé en boule avant de s'endormir.

-Ouais, murmura Natsu, peu convaincu.

Grey leva les yeux et s'aperçut que Jubia s'était éloignée du groupe il se doutait qu'elle allait se reposer dans un coin tranquille. Durant les années qu'ils avaient passé seuls, côte à côte, la jeune femme lui avait expliqué qu'elle aimait se retrouver seule, savourant ces instants de solitude qu'elle détestait tant quand elle était enfant. Avec le temps, le silence était devenu un havre de paix pour la jeune femme.

Grey sourit affectueusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pris conscience de ses sentiments pour sa tendre amie plus tôt. Ils avaient pourtant passé tant de temps ensemble ses dernières années qu'ils étaient l'un des duos les plus soudés de Fairy Tail, comme l'étaient Natsu et Lucy. Happy, bien sûr, faisait aussi parti du petit groupe que formaient la constellationniste et le chasseur de dragons, mais du point de vue de Grey, il comptait plus comme le petit frère de Natsu, et par conséquent, pas comme un mage à part entière -ce qui était entièrement vraie puisque qu'Happy était en vérité un exide, un chat doué de parole possédant des ailes.

En bref, Grey et Jubia étaient devenus si proches qu'ils semblaient presque lire dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient si bien, que sans même parler, ils pouvaient deviner ce que l'autre ressentait. C'est ce même lien qui avait poussé Grey à embrasser son amie quand il avait ressenti sa détresse, quelques heures plus tôt.

Le jeune homme ne s'inquiéta donc pas outre mesure en voyant la belle jeune femme quitter le campement.

…O…

Comme l'avait présumé Grey, Jubia avait besoin d'un instant de solitude. Ayant passé la majeure partie de son enfance seule, elle ressentait parfois le besoin de retrouver cette solitude qui l'avait tant peinée autrefois. C'est d'ailleurs ce besoin qui l'avait poussée à quitter l'infirmerie en douce, quelques jours plus tôt.

Jubia s'assit contre un arbre et se pelotonna sur elle-même, heureuse.

Heureuse, car l'homme qu'elle aimait partageait ses sentiments.

Heureuse, car elle avait la chance de voyager avec des amis qui étaient chers à son coeur.

Et heureuse car elle était enfin entière.

Depuis que Grey l'avait fait miraculeusement ressuscitée, elle avait l'impression qu'une part du jeune homme se trouvait désormais en elle. Depuis ce fatidique instant où il l'avait finalement sauvée, elle ressentait constamment sa présence. Quand le Maitre leur avait dit qu'ils étaient liés, il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce nouveau don qu'elle senti l'approche du jeune homme avant de le voir arriver, quelques minutes plus tard.

Grey émergea des fourrés et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Quand il fut arrivé devant elle, il s'accroupit. Se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, le mage de glace déclara :

-Je ...je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

Devant la mine nerveuse du jeune homme, Jubia senti son coeur se serrer. Elle ne lui voulait pas de s'être emporté, d'autant plus que leur relation avait évolué si brutalement. Elle non plus ne s'était pas encore faite à l'idée qu'ils sortaient désormais ensemble. Quels mots étranges. Quelle pensée étrange ! Ils _sortaient ensemble..._

Elle sourit doucement tout en prenant la main de Grey dans la sienne.

Le jeune homme comprit instantanément le message et sourit, rassuré. Il était si peu habitué à montrer ses sentiments ! Hormis la colère et les sarcasmes qu'il balançait à leurs ennemis, il ne dévoilait que très rarement ce qu'il ressentait, et sa nouvelle situation avec Jubia le déstabilisait grandement.

La jeune femme lâcha la main de Grey pour saisir son visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme, ce dernier pétrifié de stupéfaction. La douceur qui emmenait de la jeune femme était si inaccoutumée, venant d'elle, qu'il resta un instant paralysé. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et répondit ardemment au baiser de sa belle.

L'entrainant avec lui, il se releva, et l'adossa à l'arbre près duquel elle avait trouvé refuge. Grey ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'embrasser Jubia lui fasse un tel effet. Les vagues de chaleur qui montaient en lui étaient comparables à autant de torrents de lave qui dévastaient ses artères à leur passage, détruisant peu à peu le reste de conscience qui subsistait encore en lui.

Le jeune homme approfondit encore leur baiser, introduisant sa langue entre les dents de la jeune femme qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Les mains posées sur les hanches de Jubia, Grey la pressait contre lui avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait si craint de la perdre quelques jours plus tôt ! Quand il l'avait vu expirer dans ses bras, son monde s'était écroulé et il avait bien crut qu'il allait perdre la tête. Puis le miracle s'était produit.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement vinrent se mélanger à leur salive ajoutant une note salée à leurs brûlants baisers.

Les mains de Grey remontèrent le long du dos de Jubia pour venir se perdre dans ses boucles bleues, tandis qu'il se pressait encore plus contre elle, comme pour venir se fondre en elle.

Jubia, dont le coeur semblait danser le French Cancan, avait le visage en feu. Une indescriptible vague de chaleur envahissait tout son corps, rendant sa peau hyper sensible. La langue de Grey caressait tantôt férocement, tantôt tendrement la sienne, s'entrelaçant, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Quand ils s'écartèrent enfin pour reprendre leur respiration, Grey en profita pour déposer une ligne de baisers ardents le long de la gorge de la jeune femme qui gémit doucement, achevant de rendre le mage de glace complètement fou.

Il revint à sa bouche, mordillant et jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que les doigts de la jeune femme se crispaient sur sa nuque. Ces derniers glissèrent ensuite le long de son torse nu, s'agrippèrent à la chaîne qui pendait à son cou, puis continuèrent leur route pour venir dessiner le contour des muscles saillants du jeune homme. Grey poussa un grognement rauque en revenant s'emparer de la langue de Jubia, jouant de la sienne.

L'une des mains de Grey s'échappa de la chevelure de la jeune femme et revint se poser sur sa taille, la plaquant de plus belle contre lui. Puis elle remonta le long de son dos, lentement, arrachant des soupirs à la jeune femme.

Dans le coeur de Grey, une graine venait d'être plantée et plus rien ne pouvait arrêter sa croissance. Il aimait Jubia. Il l'aimait comme un fou, à en mourir.

Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Il ne voulait plus jamais la perdre.


	7. Chapter 7 : Bêbête

**Chapitre 7 : Bêbête**

Alors que les deux amants se dirigeaient lentement vers leurs amis restés au campement, leurs doigts entrelacés, un cri se fit entendre, suivit d'un rugissement. Échangeant un regard où perçait l'inquiétude, Grey et Jubia se précipitèrent à la rencontre de leurs compagnons.

Arrivés sur les lieux, ils restèrent un instant plantés là, figés. Retenue par une patte gigantesque, Lucy criait tandis que Natsu bondissait dans tous les sens en poussant des cris de sauvage pour essayer de faire lâcher prise à la bête qui maintenait son amie ; Happy était quant à lui si épuisé que même la foudre passant à deux centimètres de son visage n'aurait pu le tirer de son sommeil.

Reportant son attention sur le « combat », Grey fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air dégoûté en désignant la bête.

La « chose » en question possédait un visage boutonneux, semblable à celui d'un crapaud, dont les yeux jaunes et globuleux étaient fixés sur le singe aux cheveux rose qui sautillait autour de lui. Le reste de son corps était lui aussi couvert de pustules, et sa peau rugueuse, qui oscillait entre le saumon et le marron, luisait d'une substance visqueuse. La queue de la créature était similaire à une massue. Son extrémité était hérissée de pointes poisseuses de reste d'animaux non identifiables. De là où il se trouvait, Grey pouvait sentir les relents âcres de pourriture qui s'en dégageait. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, il tenta de se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait face à lui.

La bête avait saisi Lucy dans l'une de ses trois pattes terminées par des griffes démesurées, et la secouait dans tous les sens, tandis qu'elle balançait ses deux bras avant pour tenter de faire déguerpir le mage de feu qui l'importunait.

Jubia et Grey se précipitèrent vers la bestiole qui terrassait Natsu. Les flammes de ce dernier ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid au monstre qui ne montrait aucune réaction visible, hormis la lueur de gourmandise qui étincelait dans son regard morne. Il se contentait de le chasser à tout bout de champs, espérant se mettre enfin à table.

-MAIS POURQUOI IL RÉAGIT PAS L'AFFREUX ?! s'égosillait Natsu, furibond. EH ! LA MOCHETÉ ! T'ES DÉBILE OU ÇA SE PASSE COMMENT ? T'AS PAS CAPTÉ QUE J'ESSAYAIT DE TE CRAMER ? EH ! REPONNNNNNNNDS !

-Natsu ! Tu vas la fermer, oui ?s'agaça Grey tout en projetant une volée de piques de glace sur leur assaillant.

-LA FERME L'ESQUIMAU ! JE T'AI PAS CAUSÉ A TOI !

Grey grogna d'exaspération mais laissa tomber. Jubia quant à elle, avait contourné le monstre et venait de créer un lasso d'eau. Elle s'en servit pour entourer la patte pustuleuse qui se trouvait devant elle. La jeune femme tira de toute ses forces, mais son arme ripa contre la substance gluante qui couvrait la peau de la bête et elle se retrouva à terre, entraînée par son élan. Elle se releva en hâte et se mit à fouetter le monstre de toutes ses forces. L'eau de son lasso ne semblait pas émouvoir ce dernier plus que les flammèches de Natsu. Au final, Jubia décida de grimper sur lui pour s'attaquer à ses yeux qui paraissaient être son seul point doué de sensibilité. L'une des lames de Grey l'avait atteinte à cet endroit, et un grondement sourd avait fait vibrer la cage thoracique de la chose.

A cet instant, Natsu bondit par-dessus la tête de la créature, des flammes recouvrant ses mains et sa tête.

-PAR LES AILES DU DRAG ...

La fin de sa phrase fut interrompue par la queue du monstre qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine figure, l'envoyant valser dans les airs pour terminer sa course au plein milieu des fourrés. Heureusement, il ne s'embrocha pas sur l'une des redoutables pointes, mais Jubia et Grey se retrouvèrent seuls face à la créature, au bord de l'évanouissement, la puanteur se dégageant de la bête plus intense que jamais.

-Lucy ! Est-ce que tu peux attendre tes clés ? cria Grey à l'intention de la blonde.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, le visage d'une vilaine couleur verdâtre qui laissait supposer qu'elle vomirait tripes et boyaux si elle venait à ouvrir la bouche. La pauvre captive du monstre était secouée dans tous les sens depuis le début des événements, et son estomac ne semblait pas beaucoup apprécier l'ajout de ses mouvements à l'odeur ambiante.

-TIENT BON LUCY, J'ARRIVE ! beugla une voix.

-Et revoilà l'autre allumette... soupira Grey.

Une flèche de feu surgie de la forêt, pour venir s'encastrer une nouvelle fois contre le monstre. Assommé, Natsu retomba au sol.

Grey secoua la tête. Le Maître n'avait pas menti en affirmant qu'il valait mieux éloigner cette tête brûlée du combat. Il aurait tout au plus réussi à se faire tuer.

Soudain, une idée lumineuse naquit dans l'esprit du beau mage de glace tandis que son regard dérivait sur la peau du monstre qui luisait de sécrétions. Il interpella Jubia.

-Jubia ! A mon signale, envoie de l'eau dans les yeux de Bêbête, ok ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et se campa sur ses jambes. Elle était si belle quand elle affichait cette expression déterminée...

Grey s'ébroua. Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas le moment !

-Maintenant !

Jubia fit alors s'élever de l'eau autour de la créature. Elle puisait dans les plantes alentours et bientôt un geyser brûlant atteignit le monstre en pleine figure. Profitant de son aveuglement momentané, Grey bondit, prit appui sur la main qui maintenait Lucy et se réceptionna sur le large crâne de celui qu'il avait surnommé Bêbête.

Grey brandit sa main ouverte tout en criant :

-MONDE ARGENTÉ DE GLACE !

Puis abattis ses doigts sur le monstre, gelant entièrement la substance qui recouvrait la bête et cette dernière par la même occasion. Ce sort lui avait permis de terrasser une bête bien plus dangereuse et redoutable que Bêbête, mais le temps qu'il aurait fallu pour vaincre cette dernière en utilisant une autre tactique lui aurait demandé une grande quantité d'énergie pour pas grand-chose. Il avait donc choisi d'utiliser ce puissant sort que lui procurait sa récente magie de Chasseur de Démon de Glace.

Figé, le monstre oscillait dangereusement. Grey s'empressa de sortir Lucy du poing pétrifier de la bête et rejoignit Jubia qui était penchée sur Natsu.

-Lucy va mieux ? demanda Jubia en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme concernée.

-Ou-oui, bredouilla la constellationniste encore chancelante. Je crois qu'il me faudra juste quelques minutes pour que mon estomac se calme...

Grey l'adossa à un arbre aux côtés de Happy qui ronflait doucement, puis revint chercher Natsu pour aider Jubia qui peinait à tirer la salamandre jusqu'à son duvet.

-Franchement, y en a pas un pour attraper l'autre, grogna Grey en observant Happy et Natsu qui dormait comme des bien heureux, un sourire béat peint sur leurs visages endormis.

-On devrait peut-être continuer notre chemin, dit alors faiblement Lucy.

-Tu rigoles ? Avec les deux qui dorment et toi qui tient pas debout ? Allez, prend mon sac de couchage et va dormir.

Le jeune homme lança son duvet à la jeune femme blonde, le sien ayant disparu sous les pieds de Bêbête.

-Mais..et toi ?

-T'en fait pas, je dormirais avec Jubia...

A ces mots, la mage de l'eau concernée devint plus rouge qu'une tomate. Lucy lança un regard amusé au jeune couple, puis s'allongea près de sa chère salamandre, entourant son torse d'une main, se serrant contre son intrépide ami.

Grey quant à lui, attrapa le duvet de Jubia pour se glisser dedans, adossé à un vieux chêne, puis tandis la main vers elle. D'abord hésitante, la jeune femme finit par attraper cette main et se laissa choir contre le mage de glace, tout en se glissant elle aussi dans le sac de couchage. Blotti contre le ténébreux jeune homme, elle ferma doucement les yeux. Le parfum de Grey emplissait ses narines. Le jeune homme avait encore une fois perdu sa chemise dans la bataille, si bien que la jeune femme prit plaisir à poser sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme, là où se dessinait la marque de Fairy Tail. Sa peau chaude l'apaisait à cet instant, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait aussi le pouvoir de l'enflammer durant leurs ébats amoureux.

Tendrement, la jeune femme se laissa emporter par le sommeil, le coeur de Grey battant sous son oreille.


	8. Chapter 8 : Oh Non

**Chapitre 8 : Oh non**

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Jubia ne comprit pas immédiatement dans quel endroit elle se trouvait. Sa tête était posée contre quelque chose de chaud et de doux...qui se soulevait doucement. Elle releva la tête et son regard se posa sur le beau visage endormi de Grey.

La jeune femme s'empourpra. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle s'était endormie contre le mage de glace. Elle avait si bien dormi qu'elle avait cru passer la nuit sur...un matelas.

La jeune femme se redressa doucement, sortis du sac de couchage et recouvra son compagnon. Non pas qu'elle craigne qu'il prenne froid, évidemment, mais le changement de température aurait risqué de le réveiller.

Quand la jeune femme se dirigea vers leur feu de camp, éteint la veille lors de l'attaque qu'ils avaient essuyés, elle faillit trébucher sur un amas de couvertures. Elle chancela, puis se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Natsu et Lucy, étroitement enlacés, qui dormaient encore à poings fermés. La tête de la jeune constellationniste était posée près de celle de Natsu, leurs lèvres proches de seulement quelques minuscules centimètres. Le jeune homme avait passé l'un de ses bras musclés autour de son amie et la serrait contre lui, comme il l'aurait fait avec un traversin.

Jubia sourit. Elle avait hâte de découvrir la réaction de ces deux-là quand ils ouvriraient les yeux.

Blottis contre ses deux amis, Happy ronflait toujours comme un bienheureux. Un filet de bave dégoulinait sur son menton poilu. Jubia espérait qu'il se sentirait mieux à son réveil et qu'il se serait remis de sa chute.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait près des braises qu'avaient été leur feu de camp, dans l'espoir de le ranimer, deux bras puissants entourèrent la jeune femme.

-Alors comme ça on essaie de me fausser compagnie ? murmura Grey à son oreille.

Jubia sursauta. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Elle rougit et se tourna vers son ami.

-N-non, Jubia voulait juste...

Grey pouffa, interrompant la faible protestation de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils. Il la regardait d'un air malicieux, un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Il colla son front à celui de la jeune femme.

-Je te fais marcher ma belle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être adorable quand tu rougis...

Le jeune homme éclata franchement de rire quand Jubia s'empourpra davantage. La jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir faire ainsi étalage de ses états d'âmes, et l'admirer rire lui mettait du baume au coeur. Elle sourit. Puis, des tréfonds de son esprit, refit surface sa fougue.

Grey bascula en arrière. Jubia venait de se jeter sur lui. Abasourdi, le jeune mage la fixa avec des yeux ronds. Depuis le début de leur relation, Jubia avait vu son caractère fougueux diminuer, laissant place à de la timidité.

Seulement voilà. Comme une furie, elle venait de le renverser à terre. Ce fut à son tour de le contempler avec un demi sourire tandis qu'elle se penchait lentement vers lui. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un demi-centimètre de sa bouche, elle s'arrêta et souffla :

-Jubia n'aime pas vraiment que l'on se moque d'elle de bon matin...

Grey écarquilla les yeux, mais n'eut pas le loisir de répondre, les lèvres de Jubia s'étant emparés des siennes. Bien que toujours stupéfait de sa réaction soudaine, il répondit ardemment au baiser de son amie. Jubia poussa un petit soupir et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire tandis que les doigts du jeune homme descendaient le long de ses côtes pour l'agripper par les hanches.

Le coeur battant, les deux amoureux entremêlaient leurs langues dans une danse folle. Les mains désormais sur la taille de Jubia, Grey la pressait tout contre lui tandis qu'il mordillait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fourrageait dans la chevelure ébène du jeune homme, achevant de les ébouriffer.

Grey roula sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de Jubia qui agrippa sa nuque pendant qu'il remontait ses mains jusque dans ses boucles bleues.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était allumé dans sa poitrine. Le corps de Jubia contre lui embrasait sa peau qui était désormais plus ardente qu'un lit de braise. Les mains de la jeune femme dans ses cheveux lui arrachaient des frissons chaque fois que ses ongles effleuraient son cuir chevelu. Une des mains du jeune homme vint se glisser sous la jeune fille et il la pressa contre lui tout en la décollant légèrement du sol.

Jubia se cambra quand Grey vint déposer une ligne de baisers le long de son cou. Son coeur était sur le point d'exploser. Les mains du jeune homme le long de son corps avaient raisons de sa conscience et elle sentait qu'elle sombrait lentement dans un paysage brumeux et euphorique.

Tout à leur étreinte, les deux jeunes gens ne prirent pas immédiatement conscience que Natsu commençait à remuer dans son sommeil. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se redressa en sursaut en poussant un cri de frayeur que les deux mages se séparèrent d'un bond.

Jubia était toujours étendue à terre, haletante, lorsque Grey s'approcha de Natsu qui regardait autour de lui d'un air fou.

Quand la salamandre posa les yeux sur Lucy, blottie contre lui, la poitrine pressée contre son torse musclé, il ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Heu...les gars ? Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Grey s'assit devant lui et le regarda avec sérieux. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il réprima le sourire qui menaçait de poindre sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Vraiment de rien ?

-Ben..non...Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne te souviens même plus d'avoir déclaré ta flamme à Lucy ?

Natsu n'aurait pas pu paraître plus horrifié. Son visage prit une teinte livide tandis que son regard allait de Grey à Lucy. De Lucy à Grey. Il tenta de prononcer quelques mots mais seuls des balbutiements en sortir.

Enfin, il retrouva un semblant de calme.

-Qu-quoi ?! Non, j'aurais ja-jamais fait une chose pareille ! C'est pas moi ça ! Je...j'ai pas pu lui dire un truc pareil ! Je suis pas du tout doué pour les trucs qui impliques des sentiments, tu le sais bien ! Tu...tu mens !

-Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on réveil Lucy et qu'on lui demande ? Je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit ravie que t'es zappé un détail pareil. T'es vraiment irrécupérable mon gars !

Le Chasseur de Dragon était complètement abasourdi.

Avait-il vraiment déclaré son amour à Lucy ? Mais il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie ! Bon, il n'allait pas nier qu'il avait plutôt une forte attirance envers elle, mais de là à lui avouer ses sentiments... Il s'en souviendrait, non ? C'était quand même quelque chose de relativement important dans la vie à ce qu'il avait compris.

Il clignait des yeux à tout bout de champs. Il regarda Jubia avec désespoir, comme s'il espérait la voir contredire son rival.

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme trouvait l'idée de Grey miraculeuse. Si elle et Grey avait mis un temps terriblement long à se mettre ensemble, Natsu et Lucy battaient des records. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ils avaient des sentiments plus qu'amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Seulement, les deux concernés semblaient ne même pas s'en rendre compte eux-mêmes.

Elle se dit donc qu'entrer dans le jeu de Grey n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, finalement.

-Mais a raison. Lucy a même répondu qu'elle t'aimait aussi l'allumette. Et puis, comme tu avais eu peur qu'elle ne soit blessée durant l'attaque du monstre, hier, tu étais dans une situation critique, répondit Jubia en haussant les épaules.

Natsu les fixa d'un air paniqué.

-Mais tu ferais bien de ne pas lui rappeler, ajouta Grey. Parce qu'elle risquerait de se mettre en colère si jamais elle savait que tu as oublié. Elle pourrait croire que tu n'en as rien à faire...

La victime de leur manège hocha lentement la tête et s'extirpa mollement de son sac de couchage. Grey et Jubia échangèrent un regard complice. La jeune femme était encore écarlate, mais Natsu ne sembla pas le remarquer. Le jeune homme gardait son regard fixé sur Lucy, perdu dans ses pensées. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe. Seulement quelques brides parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles de Jubia qui décerna deux mots « pas possible ». Elle sourit.

Grey venait de s'installer aux côtés de Jubia qui était occupée à faire cuire quelques tranches de fruits dans une poêle. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais il constata avec satisfaction que les joues de la jeune femme se tintèrent de rose à son approche.

Il aimait la contempler. Admirer la façon dont ses cheveux cascadaient sur ses épaules. L'éclat de ses yeux. Leurs cils outrageusement longs. La ligne de sa mâchoire, puis celle, encore plus attirante, de sa gorge. Son regard dérivait ensuite le long de ses courbes. Il ne s'était aperçu que très récemment, peu de temps avant qu'il ne lui déclare sa flamme, qu'il passait une bonne partie de ses journées à dévorer Jubia des yeux.

Il sourit en se rappelant à quel point cette constatation l'avait troublé et fait rougir à l'époque. Il n'avait plus osé porter son regard sur la jeune femme, de peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, était qu'elle était loin d'ignorer son petit manège et en était parfaitement consciente.

-Natsu ?

Grey se tourna vers Lucy qui venait de se redresser. Natsu était toujours assis en face d'elle, et semblait méditer sur le mensonge que lui avait servi son ennemi un peu plus tôt.

La salamandre bondit à près de deux mètres de son amie blonde. Grey se douta que l'appel inquiet de Lucy venait de la réaction clairement louche du Chasseur de Dragons.

-Natsu ? répéta la jeune femme. Ça...va ?

-Hey !...Lucy... ! Ça...ça va. E-et toi ?

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu...bizarre, s'inquiéta Lucy en tendant la main comme pour la poser sur la joue de son partenaire.

Natsu tressaillit et Lucy interrompit son geste.

-Natsu ?

-Non, c'est rien, bredouilla le jeune homme. J'ai juste un peu...mal. Au... dos.

-Oh ! Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Jubia, est-ce que tu peux me donner mon sac s'il te plait ? Je crois que j'ai quelque chose dedans...

-Non ! C'est bon, ça va passer, ne t'en fait pas, s'empressa d'ajouter Natsu tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Grey était au bord de l'explosion. Il tentait de contenir son fou rire, mais ce dernier était tellement violent qu'on voyait le jeune mage tressauter, le visage écarlate. Natsu n'avait jamais été aussi timide et gêné envers Lucy ! L'amour faisait vraiment des miracles. Voir son rival si démuni le mettait dans un tel état d'euphorie que les larmes coulaient presque le long de ses joues. Jubia posa une main sur son épaule, le regard brillant.

-Bon, Jubia et Monsieur Grey vous ont préparé le repas, commença la jeune femme. Oh ! Happy vient de se réveiller !

A la mention du petit chat bleu, toute gêne sembla quitter Natsu, qui se rua vers son petit camarade. Il le prit délicatement par les épaules. Et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Happy, qui venait d'émerger du sommeil, sembla un instant désorienté face aux manières de son ami.

-Happy, tu vas mieux ?

Le petit Exide hocha doucement la tête, encore un peu dans le monde des songes, tout en observant Natsu d'un air ensommeillé.

-Ça va, gémit-il de sa petite voix aigüe. J'ai juste l'impression d'être passé sous une voiture à énergie magique !

-Ba, c'était assez approchant, rétorqua Natsu en lança un sourire goguenard à l'intention de Grey qui senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-Eh la salamandre ! Tu veux vraiment que Lucy apprenne que tu...

-NOOOON ! C'est bon, je me rends, grimaça le Chasseur de Dragon.

-Que j'apprenne quoi ?

-Rien Luce, Grey raconte des histoires.

Natsu fusilla le jeune homme du regard. Ledit jeune homme reparti dans une hilarité intérieur. C'était tellement simple de manipuler cette allumette ! Autant Natsu pouvait être d'un sérieux incroyable, devenir impitoyable et un soutient sans failles quand il se sentait menacé ou chaque fois que la situation s'y portait, autant le reste du temps et bien...c'était Natsu.

Le petit groupe avait repris la route depuis un petit moment. Happy et Natsu s'étaient remis de leurs émotions, bien que le jeune mage de feu semblait encore mal à l'aise face à son amie blonde. Le groupe fut rassuré de constater que Happy se portait comme un charme, et qu'il débordait d'énergie, suite à son interminable sieste.

…O…

La petite troupe marchait joyeusement quand Lucy se figea. Grey la percuta de plein fouet, ce qui eut pour effet de faire s'empourprer Jubia qui ne supportait pas de voir Grey poser la main sur sa rivale. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Lucy l'interrompit.

-Chut ! Ecoutez !

Ses quatre compagnons se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Le vent bruissait dans les branches. On pouvait percevoir le grattement de quelques animaux dans les fourrés. Quelques oiseaux gazouillaient. Et puis, il y avait un autre bruit. Un bruit...familier. Comme le son que provoque plusieurs paires de pieds qui foulent le sol...

Les cinq compagnons se consultèrent du regard. D'un simple hochement de tête, Natsu leur fit signe et ils disparurent dans les arbres alentours.

Perchée sur une branche en compagnie de Lucy, Jubia attendit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un groupe de mages fit son apparition.

Six au total, ils étaient tous affublés de longs manteaux gris qui couvraient leur corps. Malgré leurs pardessus, les armes qu'ils portaient en dessous étaient parfaitement visibles.

Jubia déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas la situation présente. Ces mages semblaient être à leur recherche. En effet, ils scrutaient le moindre recoin du chemin de terre battue qui s'étendait devant eux. Quand le plus proche pris la parole, les soupçons de Jubia furent confirmés.

-Je ne les entend plus. Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin pourtant !

-Peut-être qu'ils ont fait une halte. Nous les rattraperons sûrement au prochain court d'eau.

-Tu as raison. Mieux vaut prendre de l'avance que d'être en retard et de les perdre pour de bon.

-La ferme vous deux ! Ils pourraient vous entendre ! Et je vous jure que le boss ne sera pas ravi d'apprendre qu'à cause de vos sales gueules grandes ouvertes on les a loupés !

Celui qui venait de prendre la parole leva les yeux vers l'arbre dans lequel Grey, Natsu et Happy se terraient. Jubia senti son coeur s'arrêter. Heureusement, le feuillage était si touffu que le mercenaire ne sembla pas les apercevoir.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les mages observèrent un instant supplémentaire les lieux, puis reprirent leur marche.

A cet instant, le pied de Jubia glissa contre l'écorce lisse de la branche sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle retint un cri tandis qu'elle chutait. Elle vit que Lucy tendait la main vers elle, horrifiée, mais il était trop tard. Son long manteau bleu marine lui faisant office de robe se souleva quand elle atterri au sol, dans un bruit mat. Étonnement, elle ne fit pas grand bruit. La mousse présente au sol avait amorti sa chute. Mais la jeune femme était tombée dans un buisson de ronces. Les épines déchirèrent sa robe et certaines vinrent méchamment lui meurtrir la peau. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'un des mages qui les poursuivaient se retourne dans sa direction. Ses yeux noirs se mirent à briller quand il découvrit la jeune femme prise au piège des ronces

-Oh, mais dites-moi, on dirait qu'ils ont abandonné un petit oisillon ! Ou bien est-elle tombée de son nid ?


	9. Chapter 9 : L'orage

Chapitre 9 : L'orage

En voyant qu'ils s'approchaient de Jubia, Grey voulu s'élancer vers elle. Il s'apprêtait à sauter la défendre quand une poigne ferme le retint. Le contact de cette main étrangère fit monter la rage en lui. Il se retourna vivement et fusilla Natsu du regard. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses le fixa d'un air impassible. Une brise vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Grey, alors que quelques feuilles se détachaient délicatement de la ramure de l'arbre qui les abritait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiche l'allumette ! siffla-t-il à voix basse. Tu vois bien qu'ils vont l'emmener !

-Attends. Regarde. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que des mages auraient besoins d'armes ?

Grey regarda Natsu comme s'il venait de perdre la tête. Une autre brise souffla, plus forte que la première. Des cheveux vinrent obstruer son champ de vision. Il les repoussa d'un geste rageur.

-Comment ça ? Et puis...qu'est-ce que tu fiche !? C'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions existentielles ! J'en sais rien moi ! Lâche-moi !

-Non ! Je sais que ce sont des mages, je sens leur énergie magique, mais regarde ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin d'armes ? Et Jubia ? Pourquoi elle ne se défend pas ?

Une ampoule s'illumina dans l'esprit de Grey. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et observa Natsu qui le fixait avec un sérieux inhabituel. Une rafale manqua de le faire tomber de la branche. Une tempête se levait. Il fallait faire vite. Mais il se contenta de reporter son attention sur Jubia qui se débattait sans pour autant faire usage de sa magie de l'eau. Il observa la jeune femme qui tentait de libérer son bras et frémit rage quand l'un de ses agresseurs lui caressa la joue. Pourtant, les paroles de Natsu résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

-Tu veux dire que...

-Oui. Je pense que l'un d'eux a le pouvoir d'annuler celui des autres.

-Ce qui veux dire que si nous approchons, ils pourraient aussi nous faire prisonnier, réalisa Grey.

-Exactement. Et dans ce cas, on ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Jubia parce qu'on serait tous pris au piège.

…O…

Jubia vit avancer les mercenaires vers elle. Elle se débattit encore plus férocement pour tenter de s'échapper de sa prison végétale. Les ronces lui entaillèrent méchamment la peau et déchirèrent sa robe. La douleur aigüe que provoquait ces blessures lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle tenta de faire appel à l'eau pour l'aider, mais elle constata avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elle. C'était comme si toute énergie magique l'avait quittée et que seul le vide ne l'habitait. Elle réessaya de faire jaillir de l'eau, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se donner la migraine. Essoufflée, elle essaya d'oublier les épines qui se fichaient dans sa peau.

Une main robuste s'abattit sur sa taille et elle senti qu'on la soulevait. Ce simple contact la révulsa et suffit à ce que sa peau se déchire davantage sous la pression des aiguilles de bois. Elle retint un hurlement de douleur. Quelques sifflements de lame plus tard, elle était libre, mais aux mains de ses agresseurs. Une brise vint balayer sa chevelure emmêlée et la ramena dans sa figure. Elle faillit vomir de dégout quand l'un de ses agresseurs posa la main sur sa joue pour dégager son visage.

-Alors ma jolie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ils t'ont abandonnée, c'est ça ? Ou alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont pas bien loin ! ricana l'un des mages.

Son visage était couvert de tatouages plus douteux les uns que les autres. Ils représentaient des scènes de morts les plus sanglantes que Jubia n'ai jamais vu. La jeune femme senti son estomac se soulever. Elle inspira pour calmer son estomac et l'empêcher de faire des siennes. Le vent frais lui apporta un certain réconfort quand il emplit ses poumons, mais elle revint vite à l'instant présent.

-Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas bien loin ! Et ils vont venir pour sauver Jubia ! cracha la jeune femme au visage du type aux tatouages, sachant pertinemment que si elle avait prétendu l'inverse, ils auraient vite compris qu'ils étaient tout proche.

Le malfrat tomba directement dans son piège. Il ricana tout en rejetant les épaules en arrière pour paraitre plus menaçant. Il lui souffla son haleine fétide au visage quand il cracha :

-Oh je vois, dans ce cas, je crois qu'on a pas trop de soucis à se faire les gars ! Ils doivent déjà être loin.

Il rit grassement. Un autre mage s'interposa tandis que le vent se levait avec plus de force. Une rafale plus violente que les autres menaça de soulever le manteau de Jubia. Elle réussit cependant à en coincer les pans entre ses cuisses.

-N'empêche, on va devoir les rattraper maintenant.

-Ouais, mais on aura de quoi s'amuser avec celle-là. N'est-ce pas ma jolie ?

Jubia frémit quand l'un des hommes qui la maintenait, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux verts, se pencha pour effleurer sa joue de ses lèvres. Elle se débattit avec plus de forces encore, mais Cheveux Verts la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche.

-On se calme ma belle...C'est pas pour tout de suite de toute façon. Et puis, je pense que Raïn voudra passer le premier...

En voyant l'homme aux tatouages ricaner alors qu'il la déshabillait du regard, s'attardant sur sa généreuse poitrine, Jubia crut défaillir. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de faire appel à la magie, mais ses forces semblaient être bloquées par quelque chose. L'un de ses agresseurs devait surement y être pour quelque chose.

Quand Raïn s'approcha pour la ligoter, elle essaya de se débattre, mais ils étaient six, et elle seule. Le chef de la bande la balança ensuite sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac, en prenant soin de poser sa main sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui crut vomir de dégoût.

-Tu aimes ça ma belle ? Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'on te fera découvrir tout à l'heure, crois-moi !

Les mains de son agresseur sur elle la brûlait comme un fer chauffé à blanc, elle se débattit avec plus de vigueur encore. Finalement, elle réussit à le faire lâcher prise, mais elle tomba au sol, se cognant durement la tête. Elle senti un des hommes lui glisser quelque chose dans la bouche. Un gout âcre l'envahit et elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant une drogue dont elle avait déjà fait usage auparavant. Jubia jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré vers l'arbre où se trouvait Grey. Elle ne vit que des feuilles, mais elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir la sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle venait de se fourrer.

…O…

Son esprit bouillonnait. Il n'y avait plus aucune place pour des pensées concrètes dans son esprit. La rage l'aveuglait. Un monstre semblait grandir dans ses entrailles et bientôt, il l'engloutirait entièrement. Et il se laisserait aller. Il le laisserait prendre le contrôle et tout dévaster sur son passage. Il le laisserait blesser. Il lui permettrait de déchiqueter. Il l'encouragerait à tuer. Oh que oui. Il le laisserait sentir le gout du sang. Celui de ses ennemis. Celui de ceux qui avaient osé poser la main sur Elle ! Il les ferait souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec quiconque.

Mais d'abord, il les retrouverait. Il les retrouverait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils avaient disparu. Disparu avec Elle !

…O…

Natsu porta un regard inquiet sur Grey. Il le sentait loin. Son regard luisait de haine mais il ne répondait plus à rien. Il ne répondait tout simplement plus de rien ! Il tremblait tellement que Natsu dut l'aider à descendre de l'arbre. Il se serait rompu le cou dans le cas contraire. Et bien qu'il aime se chamailler avec lui, c'était son ami. Il s'agissait de son frère d'arme. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, seul. Il fallait qu'il l'aide.

Lucy accouru vers eux. Elle semblait aussi inquiète. La scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux était tout simplement improbable. Irréaliste.

Ils avaient disparu. Jubia, ses agresseurs, tout. Disparu. Tout simplement. Ils avaient fait quelques pas, puis s'étaient évaporés dans le néant. Jubia avait disparu. Et la conscience de Grey avec elle.

-Grey, murmura Lucy. On va la retrouver.

La voix de la jeune fille sembla tirer le jeune homme de ses pensées noires. Il tourna un regard hagard vers elle, puis secoua la tête. Ses yeux retrouvèrent un éclat de détermination. Pendant un instant, l'obscurité qui faisait partie de lui depuis qu'il était devenu Chasseur de Démon de Glace avait sembler prendre possession de lui. Sa voix insidieuse était venue souffler de noirs desseins à ses oreilles et il avait failli se laisser prendre au jeu. Il sentait que cette noirceur vivait en lui. Il la sentait ramper dans ses entrailles et il détestait cela. Il ne fallait pas qu'il succombe à son appel. Il n'y survivrait sûrement pas.

-Youhou ! Ici la terre ! Eh ! Le glaçon ! T'as entendu ? On va la retrouver !

La réplique de Natsu acheva de le tirer de ses pensées. Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel le mage de feu répondit par un hochement de tête compréhensif. La salamandre avait retrouvé son sérieux dès que son ami avait réagi à son appel et il était désormais temps d'élaborer une stratégie. Ils avaient une Jubia en détresse à secourir.

…O…

Lucy avait réussi à suivre la trace magique laissée par les mages grâce à l'une de ses clés et le flaire de Natsu avait grandement aidé. Il avait commencé à pleuvoir en plein milieu de leur trajet. Désormais trempé jusqu'aux os, le trio attendait le retour d'Happy qui était parti en éclaireur. Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps au gout de Natsu. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa recherche quand la petite boule de poil détrempée surgie devant eux.

-Natsu ! Ils sont plus loin, près d'une caverne. Jubia doit être retenue près de l'entrée parce qu'ils semblent surveiller cet endroit tout particulièrement.

-Merci Happy, dit Lucy.

-Il faut qu'on attende que le mage qui bloque notre magie se soit en allé, dit Natsu.

-Mais reste à savoir comment le faire s'éloigner, répliqua Lucy.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire diversion. L'un de nous s'approchera suffisamment du campement pour les alerter. La seule chose à savoir, c'est d'être certain qu'ils vont envoyer le mage annuleur de magie à notre rencontre et pas le laisser garder un oeil sur Jubia pendant qu'un autre mage sera envoyé vers nous.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Grey. Et je pense avoir la solution. Si nous montrons une grande puissance magique en approchant, je parierais qu'ils préféreraient envoyer leur antimage plutôt que de risquer une attaque.

Natsu acquiesça sombrement. De l'eau goutta de sa chevelure rosée. Ils élaborèrent leur plan pendant encore quelques minutes. Une fois d'accord sur la marche à suivre, ils se levèrent. L'offensive était lancée.

…O…

Le vent giflait sa peau. Les cordes lui entaillaient les poignets et cisaillaient son ventre. L'odeur âcre de fumée provenant du feu obstruait ses narines et écorchait ses poumons. Elle toussa. Sa poitrine lui fit mal. Sa vue était floue et elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer les silhouettes installées près du foyer. Ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux et elle parvenait à en sentir l'odeur écoeurante. Un mélange douçâtre d'herbes et de terre qui venait attaquer ses yeux. Sa chute les avait enchevêtrés et parsemés de débris. Un sifflement continu venait lui vriller les tympans tandis qu'elle tentait de relever la tête. Elle avait mal. Ses tempes battaient furieusement au rythme de son sang qui pulsait dangereusement dans ses veines. La nausée lui vint et elle ne put retenir la bile qui venait d'arriver dans sa bouche. Écurée par son état, Jubia ferma les yeux. Ses cils collèrent à ses joues, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré.

Comme dans un brouillard, elle tenta de reconnaitre les lieux. Alors qu'elle parvenait tant bien que mal à soulever ses paupières, une rafale de vent vint soulever sa lourde chevelure bleue et elle put constater qu'elle était liée contre un rocher. Elle en sentait les aspérités dans son dos. Ses bras étaient d'ailleurs meurtris par la paroi de pierre qui était pressée contre sa fragile peau. Son manteau, ou bien sa robe, fendu jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses était désormais complètement déchiré et le vent frais venait mordre sa peau nue.

Elle se rendit compte qu'une tempête faisait rage au dehors. La pluie martelait quelque chose qui la surplombait. Surement une paroi rocheuse, semblable à celle à laquelle elle était rattachée. Désormais, alors qu'elle prêtait attention au phénomène météorologique, elle pouvait percevoir l'odeur de mouillé et de terreau qui lui parvenait de l'extérieur. Une nouvelle rafale de vent vint la gifler de toute sa puissance. Leur abri n'était décidément pas isolé du monde extérieur. Une grotte, ou une caverne. A n'en pas douter.

Jubia était assise à même le sol et en ressentait toute l'humidité et la fraicheur. La froideur semblait s'insinuer dans ses habits, transperçait sa peau et venait pétrifier ses muscles douloureux. Elle était complètement engourdie et ankylosée. Le moindre infime mouvement lui arrachait un gémissement de douleur. Maudite drogue !

Alors qu'elle sentait son esprit s'éclaircir peu à peu, des cris se firent entendre.


	10. Chapter 10 : Plus Jamais Fin

**Chapitre 10 : Plus jamais ~Fin~**

Au premier abord, Jubia crut à une hallucination. La drogue jouait encore des tours à ses sens et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir s'y fier.

Le sifflement qui torturait toujours ses tympans en était sûrement à l'origine... Mais le fait était que les cris se rapprochaient.

Jubia tourna douloureusement la tête en direction des sons et écarquilla les yeux quand une gerbe de flammes entra dans son champ de vision. Elle sourit. Le mage responsable d'une telle explosion de chaleur ne pouvait être autre que Natsu. Et si Natsu était ici, Grey, Lucy et Happy ne devait pas être bien loin.

Jubia tenta de se redresser un peu. L'odeur de brûler assaillit bien vite ses narines, faisant péniblement se contracter ses poumons déjà douloureux. Elle toussota tout en se tortillant pour tenter de trouver une position plus confortable, puis reporta son attention sur les combats.

…O…

De leur côté, Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Happy, avaient attendu que l'antimage s'aventure hors du campement pour le neutraliser. Il fallait dire que leur plan en lui-même était assez...naze. Natsu s'était éloigné et avait craché toutes les flammes qu'il pouvait, ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de leurs cibles. Comme prévu, ils avaient alors envoyé l'un des mages en compagnie de leur camarade annuleur de magie. Natsu avait attendu qu'ils soient assez proches pour donner le signal à Grey et Lucy qui était tombés sur les deux malfrats et les avaient assommés à l'aide de grosses branches. Un plan plus qu'incertain, en somme, mais la bêtise de leurs adversaires y avait joué de beaucoup.

Une fois débarrassés de cette gêne, la petite troupe avait approché discrètement du campement ennemi, guidée par Happy. Ils avaient alors pu observer que les mages, plus que quatre désormais, avaient organisé leur campement en fonction de la caverne qui se trouvait derrière eux. Le feu de camps était juste à l'entrée de l'abri, et la lueur des flammes n'était pas assez puissante pour leur permettre de voir ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre du feu. De plus, la pluie était toujours torrentielle, ce qui les empêchait de distinguer où était retenue Jubia et à quels emplacements se trouvaient les magiciens. Natsu avait alors pris une décision radicale, et s'était jeté à l'encontre de leurs ennemi en braillant et en balançant des flammes à tout va.

Grey et Lucy s'étaient regardés avec désespoir, mais avaient bien été obligé de suivre leur ami puisque Happy s'était lui aussi élancé à sa suite.

Les quatre amis étaient désormais en plein affrontement. Lucy avait appelé Taurus et combattait le mage aux cheveux verts qui s'en était pris à Jubia sous leurs yeux, quelques heures plus tôt. Happy tourmentait le plus jeune des mercenaires, qui semblait plus bête que ses pieds, car il regardait le chat voler autour de lui, la bouche ouverte, se protégeant des projectiles que l'Exide lui envoyait en levant des mains molles devant ses yeux. Grey et Natsu, quant à eux, étaient face à Raïn, l'homme aux tatouages sanglants, et une magicienne brune aux yeux rouges. Ces deux derniers paraissaient bien plus redoutables que les autres, et donnaient du fil à retordre aux deux membres de Fairy Tail.

Grey roula sur le côté, échappant à la mare d'ossement que Raïn venait de faire surgir. Une rotule jaunâtre lui heurta néanmoins la tempe et il frémit de dégoût. Ce type combattait avec des os. Il en faisait surgir de partout, à n'importe quel moment. Des os d'animaux, d'humains, de souris, de renard, de loutre. Tout était bon pour servir d'arme.

Grey projeta une vague de glace dans la direction de Raïn qui esquiva, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'avoir comme ça morveux ?

Le ricanement du mage donna des envies de meurtre à Grey. C'était lui qui avait osé poser ses mains sur le corps de Jubia ! Il allait le payer. Mais alors, le payer très, très cher.

D'un coup de pied, Grey réussit à attendre son adversaire d'une pique de glace. Elle ne l'atteignit qu'à l'épaule, mais le mal était fait et Raïn semblait un peu déstabilisé sous le choc. Il grogna et s'élança vers Grey.

S'affrontèrent alors os et glace, mort contre froid. Les éclats de glaces et d'os jaillissaient de toute part. Les deux adversaires tourbillonnaient l'un autour de l'autre, feintaient, roulaient, esquivaient, sautaient... Grey fut bien vite à bout de souffle. Ce type semblait inépuisable !

Au bout d'un certain temps, Lucy et Happy vinrent se joindre à lui, leurs adversaires respectifs vaincus. Natsu, de son côté, affrontait la femme aux yeux rouges. Au premier abord, on aurait pu penser que les deux adversaires se battaient flammes contre flammes, à la couleur de leur magie, mais l'aspect liquide des attaques de la femme faisait réaliser avec horreur qu'elle combattait à l'aide de sang. Un sang rouge et visqueux qui éclaboussait le visage de Natsu dès qu'il l'atteignait. Le pire était que le sang avait les mêmes propriétés qu'un acide, si bien que sa peau fumait par endroit.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses grimaça quand une nouvelle giclée sanguine l'atteignit à l'épaule. Il avait envie de vomir. C'était tout simplement répugnant.

Devant lui, la femme riait d'un rire dément. Elle lui envoyait des lames de sang frais au visage, tandis qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les yeux. Mais le liquide poisseux coulait dans ses yeux et lui obstruait la vue.

Heureusement pour lui, Grey, Lucy et Happy avaient réussi à se débarrasser de Raïn. Le mercenaire gisait désormais face contre terre, les fesses en l'air. Une position plutôt humiliante.

Assaillit de toute part, la mage de sang ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle ne riait, plus, et poussait désormais des cris de rage. Lucy avait appelé Léo et ce dernier fit penchant la balance en leur faveur. L'esprit du Lion aveugla soudainement leur adversaire et ses amis en profitèrent pour lui lancer une attaque combinée. La magicienne hurla face à ce déluge de feu, de glace et de cailloux (Happy) et finit par s'écrouler.

Essoufflés et trempés par la pluie qui tombait toujours, les quatre amis reprirent un instant leurs esprits, puis Grey se précipita vers la caverne. La lueur du feu l'ébloui un instant, puis ses yeux s'y habituèrent. Quand il découvrit Jubia, il crut qu'il allait faire un massacre. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, tâchés de boue, ses traits étaient pâles et tirés. Ses cheveux emmêlés étaient parsemés de feuilles et d'épines de ronces.

…O…

-Jubia !

La jeune femme releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix si chère à son coeur et découvrit Grey qui se précipitait vers elle. Elle en aurait pleuré de joie. Quand les bras du jeune homme l'entourèrent une fois qu'il l'eut libéré de ses entraves, elle se laissa aller contre son torse et libéra ses larmes.

-J'ai eu si peur, si peur...répétait inlassablement le jeune homme tout en la berçant doucement.

Le nez dans l'odeur si particulière de Grey, serrée par ses bras musclés, elle se sentit enfin en sécurité. Le torse nu de Grey était encore humide à cause de la pluie et ses cheveux lui gouttaient dessus, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle était là. Avec lui. Et tout allait bien.

Puis les lèvres de Grey trouvèrent les siennes et le monde s'effaça autour d'elle. Seuls restaient cette bouche contre la sienne, et ces mains autour de son visage. Les lèvres du jeune homme remuaient à la fois tendrement et désespérément contre les siennes. Il avait eu si peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Si peur...

Les lèvres de Jubia s'entrouvrirent et la langue de Grey s'insinua à l'encontre de sa sienne. Elles se caressèrent doucement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Les mains de Jubia se prédirent dans les mèches ébènes et mouillées du jeune homme, tandis que ses mains à lui, parcouraient son corps meurtri. Elles caressèrent son corps à la manière d'une plume, si légèrement, et si délicatement, que son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Là où passaient les mains de Grey, la douleur s'estompait, remplacée par une douce chaleur.

Les larmes qui maculaient les joues de Jubia furent vites effacées par les baiser que Grey faisait pleuvoir sur son visage. Sur sa joue, son nez, son front, ses pommettes, sa mâchoire son menton. Il embrassait chaque parcelle de son beau visage avec l'énergie du désespoir et du soulagement.

Jubia poussa un soupir. Elle était merveilleusement bien dans ses bras.

…O…

Un peu en retrait, Lucy, Natsu, Happy et Leo, regardaient ailleurs. La retrouvaille entre leurs deux amis était bien vite devenue trop...intime pour qu'ils continuent de regarder. Ils décidèrent donc de s'installer autour du feu, attendant que l'orage passe.

…O…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les nuages commencèrent à s'éloigner, et les gouttes devinrent de plus en plus espacées. Les trois amis en profitèrent pour attacher leurs ennemis, toujours dans les vapes. Léo était retourné dans le Monde des Esprits après avoir serré Jubia dans ses bras, une fois que Grey eut décidé qu'il pouvait effectivement cesser de l'étouffer dans ses bras. Malgré tout, le jeune homme ne quittait pas sa belle d'une semelle et, il était par conséquent assis à ses côtés, alors que Natsu et Lucy « rangeaient » avec l'aide d'Happy.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre. Les faisant tous sursauter.

-Mais qu'était-ce donc que tout ce raffut ?

La voix provenait des buissons. Jubia ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un vieillard. Elle resta bouche bée. Il était encore plus petit que le Maître, ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné la taille de ce dernier. Le nouveau venu avait de grandes oreilles pointues et ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un lutin. Il secoua furieusement son minuscule pied droit pour se débarrasser de la feuille qui s'y était collée, et reporta un regard sombre sur les jeunes gens. Son visage s'obscurcit bientôt d'avantage en avisant les lieux.

-Oh, vous êtes de Fairy Tail ? Dit encore l'étrange personnage en avisant les blasons qui ornaient la cuisse de Jubia, le pectoral de Grey, l'épaule de Natsu et la main de Lucy.

-Je comprends mieux à présent ! ronchonna le vieux. Franchement, je pensais qu'avec le temps, Macaroff resserrerait un peu la vis ! Vous êtes vraiment trop indisciplinés ! Regardez-moi cette pagaille ! Vous imaginez le voisinage ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, il montrait de la main le champ de bataille. Des ossements, des éclats de glace, des pierres, des traces de brûler et des flaques de sang ornaient à présent les pourtours de la caverne. Plusieurs arbres que l'on devinait centenaires gisaient à terre. Le sol était ravagé, comme si une créature gigantesque l'avait labouré de ses griffes.

-Vous-vous connaissez Macaroff ? demanda Lucy, ahurie, au bout d'un petit moment.

Le nouveau venu la regarda avec un air étrange. Il s'avança lentement en plissant les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Et je suppose que vous êtes ici à cause de lui ? Tellement prévisible ce petit garnement ! Je vous jure que si ce n'était pas mon frère, je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de venir vous parler !

-Vo-votre frère ?!

Les cinq amis se regardèrent, éberlués. Le frère de Macaroff, qui, à l'évidence, était son _grand_ frère, était toujours en vie ?! Et depuis quand avait-il un frère d'ailleurs ?

-Vous voulez dire que vous et le vieux vous êtes... ?

Le frère inattendu de leur Maître renifla d'un air méprisant. Il jaugea Natsu du regard. Manifestement, il n'était guère impressionné par les muscles saillants du jeune homme ou ses cicatrices.

-Et visiblement, il engage toujours les mêmes crétins musculeux ! Franchement mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans la barbe qu'il avait longue. Il continua de marmonner un certain temps puis vint se laisser choir sur une branche tombée au sol. Sa petite taille n'en ressortait que d'avantage puisque la branche qui était tombée au sol n'était guère plus épaisse que le bras de Grey.

Décontenancés, les cinq compagnons ne savaient plus quelle attitude adopter. L'arrivé du grand frère pas si grand de leur Maître était tellement...surréaliste qu'ils en restaient bouche bée.

Jubia échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec Lucy. Les deux jeunes femmes se doutaient bien qu'il s'agissait là d'une occasion inespérée puisque la personne qu'ils étaient venus trouver était de toute évidence venue à eux.

Finalement, Natsu pris la parole. Lucy grimaça. Il n'était pas le plus connu pour son tact et sa politesse.

-Le vieux...votre frère nous a demandé de venir vous trouver, si j'ai bien compris ? Donc maintenant que vous êtes, là, on peut retourner à la guilde. Allez, on y va !

Lucy soupira. Evidemment. Qu'attendre de plus de cet abruti fini ? Quand il s'y mettait lui...Ou plutôt, quand son cerveau se mettait en mode veille, il n'y avait plus rien à en tirer.

-Excusez-moi jeune homme ? Qui vous a dit que j'acceptais ?

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Natsu ! Intervint Lucy. Monsieur... ?

-Forakam.

-Oh ! C'est Makarof à l'envers ! s'écria Happy.

Forakam le fusilla du regard. Bien qu'il soit d'une taille minuscule, ce simple regard suffit à faire taire l'importun.

-Oui, il semblerait que nos parents n'aient pas eu énormément d'inspiration sur ce coup-là, mais, comme je suis né le premier, c'est Makarof qui est en fait mon prénom à l'envers !

Natsu sembla perdu un instant. Makarof un prénom à l'envers ? Mais le vieux n'était pas un prénom ? Si ? Ahhhhh ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, signe qu'il avait enfin saisi. Lucy lui lança un regard indulgent.

Grey sentit la tête de Jubia se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna un regard surpris vers elle, mais elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle devait être épuisée, se dit-il en la couvant d'un regard tendre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et reporta son attention sur la discussion qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-Donc...reprit Lucy. Vous...voulez-vous bien nous suivre s'il vous plait, Monsieur ? Votre frère ne nous a pas spécifié la raison pour laquelle il requiert votre présence, mais nous vous en serions grés si vous acceptiez de venir avec nous.

La tirade de Lucy ébahit ses camarades. Ils n'avaient pas connaissance de ce langage soutenu et la découverte était assez bluffante. Et visiblement, ils avaient de la chance qu'elle soit là puisque Forakam sourit tout en lissant sa barbe d'une main. Il sauta sur ses minuscules pieds et s'approcha de Lucy.

-Finalement, il semblerait que la guilde de mon frère ne soit pas totalement tombée dans la dépravation. Je vous aime bien jeune fille. Je suis heureux et surpris de constater que mon frère semble faire des progrès en matière de recrutement.

Le vieil homme avait prononcé la fin de son discours en jetant un regard méprisant à l'encontre des garçons. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux à moitié nus depuis la bataille et leurs muscles saillants exposés aux regards ne faisaient que concrétiser la théorie de Forakam à propos des recrus de son frère, qu'il paraissait juger bêtes et musclés.

-Natsu, Grey, rhabillez-vous, ordonna Lucy.

Au grand regret de Jubia qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les deux garçons ne purent que se plier à cette demande. Le regard glacial de Lucy y était pour beaucoup, mais Jubia aimait bien contempler le torse de Grey. Elle rougit à cette pensée et se dit que, finalement, ils étaient en mission, et que si sa réussite en dépendait, elle pouvait bien consentir à faire ce mince sacrifice.

Forakam sembla satisfait une fois que les deux hommes du groupe furent habillés et déclara :

-Pour en revenir à votre question très chère, j'accepte, mais à une seule condition.

Il fit une légère pause. Jubia le pria de continuer d'un signe de tête.

-Je veux savoir comment s'appelle cet adorable chat bleu !

…O…

Plusieurs jours plus tard, une fois revenus à la guilde, Grey trouva Jubia assise sous le même arbre que celui sous lequel elle s'était endormis lors de son escapade de l'infirmerie.

A cet instant précis, elle était adossée au tronc noueux du vieux chêne. Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter sa peau et sa chevelure céruléenne de reflet dorés. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus se déposèrent sur Grey et sa bouche s'étira d'un sourire rayonnant. Malgré tout, Grey crut y déceler une pointe de tristesse.

Il s'assit à côté de la belle jeune femme et entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Jubia posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Jubia a eu peur. Elle ne veut plus quitter Monsieur Grey.

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. L'odeur des cheveux de Jubia envahit ses narines. Une odeur si incroyablement attirante et apaisante qu'il fut un instant étourdi. Il se jura que jamais il ne laisserait filer cette femme incroyable et fascinante.

Le jeune homme porta son regard sur le coucher de soleil et se dit que sa vie avait pris un étrange tournant depuis ce jour qu'il avait cru si funeste.

-Non, je ne te quitterai plus ma belle. Plus jamais.

~FIN~

Coucou! J'espère que cette histoire vous à plus! Merci de m'avoir lue ^^

Voili voilou, bisous et bonnes futures lectures ! (j'aime les rimes XD)


End file.
